This invention relates to Internet telephony, and more specifically relates to billing of Internet telephone calls to the called party (i.e., reverse billing).
The written description uses a large number of acronyms to refer to various services and system components. Although known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of this discussion, acronyms therefore will be defined as follows:
Advanced-Intelligent Network (AIN)
Common Channel Signaling (CCS)
Domain Name Server (DNS)
Dual Tone Multifrequency (DTMF)
Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP)
Internet Protocol (IP)
Internet Service Provider (ISP)
Interactive Voice Response (IVR)
Local Access and Transport Area (LATA)
Local Area Network (LAN)
Local Exchange Carrier (LEC)
Memory Administration Recent Change System (MARCH)
Mobile Switching Center (MSC)
Multiline Hunt Group (MLHG)
Multi-Services Application Platform (MSAP)
Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO)
Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU)
Operations Support System (OSS)
Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS)
Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN)
Routing Control Record (RCR)
Routing Table Protocol (RTP)
Service Control Point (SCP)
Service Switching Point (SSP)
Signaling Transfer Point (STP)
Station Message Detail Recording (SMDR)
Telephone Company (TELCO)
Transaction Capabilities Applications Protocol (TCAP)
Transport Control Protocol (TCP)
Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP)
Universal Call Distributor (UCD)
User Datagram Protocol (UDP)
Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP)
Computer telephony has emerged from the realization that traditional telephone services can be enhanced with the assistance of computer processing. The requisite computing power can be found in today""s personal computers, which are geometrically increasing in speed and capacity. This realization provides for a more cost effective and feature rich telephony scheme.
Attention recently has been directed to implementing a variety of computer telephony applications over the worldwide packet data network now commonly known as the Internet. The Internet had its genesis in U.S. Government programs funded by the Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA). ARPA""s research spawned a national internetworked data communication system, stemming in part from its ARPA network (ARPANet). Further, this work resulted in the development of networking standards as well as a set of conventions, known as protocols, for interconnecting data networks and routing information across the networks. These protocols are commonly referred to as TCP/IP. The TCP/IP protocol suite was originally developed for use over ARPANET to facilitate communication primarily among academia and the various government research facilities, but have subsequently become widely accepted and deployed by the pub at large. The Internet provides two broad types of services: connectionless packet delivery service and reliable stream transport service.
The Internet basically comprises several large national computer networks joined together over high- speed data links ranging from ISDN Primary Rate Interface (PRI) to T3, OC-3 (optical carrier), OC-12, etc. The most prominent of these national nets are MILNET (Military Network), NSFNET (National Science Foundation NETwork), and CREN (Corporation for Research and Educational Networking). The growth of such networks continue to increase, along with the number of peripheral networks. In 1995, the Government Accounting Office (GAO) reported that the Internet linked 59,000 networks, 2.2 million computers and 15 million users in 92 countries. However, since then it is estimated that the number of Internet users continues to double approximately annually. In simplified fashion the Internet may be viewed as a series of packet data processors or xe2x80x9croutersxe2x80x9d connected together with computers linked to the routers.
The infrastructure of the Internet is sustained by Internet service providers (ISPs) and the information (or content) providers (IPs). These two types of providers coexist to support the vast knowledge base that makes the Internet an invaluable tool for information exchange. The information providers (e.g., America-Online, CompuServe, Prodigy, etc.) constitute the end systems that collect and market information through their own network of computers that is attached to a node on the Internet. ISPs are companies such as UUNET, PSI, MCI and SPRINT which market the usage of their networks to transport the information.
A simplified diagram of the Internet and various types of systems typically connected thereto, is shown in FIG. 9. Generally speaking the Internet consists of autonomous systems of packet data networks which may be owned and operated by the ISPs. An autonomous system is a grouping of networks and gateways that are controlled by a single administrative authority. Three such ISPs (or autonomous systems) appear in FIG. 9 at 1310, 1312 and 1314. These autonomous systems are linked by high-speed connections 1311, 1313 and 1315.
While the physical structure of the Internet plays an instrumental role in the vitality of the Internet, the information housed within the interconnected computing systems have an even more significant role. The responsibility for supplying and maintaining the information lies in part with the Information Providers. IPs 1316 and 1318 connect to the Internet via high speed lines 1320 and 1322, such as T1, T3, OC-3, and the like. Information Providers generally do not have their own Internet based autonomous systems but have or use Dial-Up Networks such as SprintNet (X.25), DATAPAC and TYMNET.
By way of current illustration, MCI is both an ISP and an information provider. SPRINT is an ISP; and the Microsoft Network (MSN) is an information provider using UUNET as an ISP. Other information providers, such as universities and governmental entities, are indicated in exemplary fashion at 1324 and are connected to the ISPs via the same type connections here illustrated as T1 lines 1326. Local Area Networks (LANs), such as those illustrated in 1328 and 1330, are connected through routers 1332 and 1334 and high speed data links such as T1 lines 1336 and 1338. Laptop computers 1340 and 1342 are representative of computers connected to the Internet via the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and are shown connected to the ISPs via dial-up links 1344 and 1346.
To manage the complex internetworked computing systems within the Internet, each device (whether internetworking equipment or computers) must be represented by a unique address. In the addressing scheme of the Internet, an address comprises four octets. This is called the Internet Protocol (IP) address. An example of an IP address would be 164.109.211.237. To make the IP addresses more manageable and understandable by humans, a network of domain name servers (not shown) exist to translate an IP address into a textual Domain Name (e.g., bellatlantic.com) to facilitate easy of use.
When a packet bearing a destination address leaves the source router, according to one routing protocol the router determines the minimum number of hops (i.e., links) to the destination. The database is populated by the router sending and receiving information from neighboring routers. The router then sends the packet to an adjacent router as determined from its routing table, and the procedure is repeated until the packet arrives at the destination computer. The separate packets that constitute a message may not travel the same path because of the datagram delivery mechanism of the IP protocol. However, they all reach the same destination and are assembled in their original order in a connectionless fashion (by the TCP protocol). This is in contrast to connection oriented routing modes, such as frame relay and ATM or voice. These connection oriented services can accommodate IP traffic. Given the ubiquity of the Internet, a number of communication services have emerged that traditionally have been provided over a circuit switched infrastructure. For example, voice communication can be realized over the Internet.
Experimentation with voice over the Internet began a few years ago. Because standard voice encoding over the traditional telephone network requires 64 kbps of bandwidth, straight-forward migration from the telephone network to the Internet user was not possible. These Internet users are equipped with modems that transmit at a lower rate than 64 kbps; e.g., 33 kpbs and 56 kbps. Furthermore, these lower rate modems cannot truly achieve their stated rates because of poor transmission lines (requiring retransmission) and use of overhead bits for signaling and control. Improvement in compression technology, however, has provided a viable method for carrying voice over the Internet. In the past, to establish and maintain a call session, the users were required to use compatible software on both ends. This requirement posed a problem in that such software were not readily available and possessed many software bugs. As a result, voice quality over the Internet was poor. Dropouts were frequent because of the xe2x80x9cbest effortxe2x80x9d delivery system of the Internet. Further, long processing delays were encountered, which stemmed from compression/decompression and encoding/decoding. These problems were tolerable because the Internet users can make xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d long distance calls practically anywhere around the world. It is xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d in the sense that the users do not incur message unit charges (i.e., call duration based charges) for that portion of the call path that uses the Internet.
Recently, computer telephony vendors have developed software for use on personal computers to permit more reliable two-way transfer of real-time voice information via an Internet data link between two personal computers. In one of the directions, the sending computer converts voice signals from analog to digital format. The software facilitates data compression down to a rate compatible with modem communication via a POTS telephone line, in some cases as low as 2.4 kbps. The software also facilitates encapsulation of the digitized and compressed voice data into the TCP/IP protocol, with appropriate addressing to permit communication via the Internet. At the receiving end, the computer and software reverse the process to recover the analog voice information for presentation to the other party. Such programs permit telephone-like communication between registered Internet users.
Such programs have relied on servers attached to the Internet to establish voice communication links through the networks. Because the user bears minimal cost (e.g., access fees) to use the Internet, it is desirable to place voice calls over the Internet to avoid toll charges, which are substantially more expensive for calls over the traditional PSTN and interexchange carriers. With VoIP, each person active on the network, who is willing to accept a voice call, must register with a server (e.g., a voice communication server). Thus, a calling party can communicate only with those persons registered on the voice communication server.
Concurrent with recent developments in public packet data communications networks such as the Internet, the telephone industry has been developing an enhanced telephone network, known as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), for providing a wide array of new voice grade telephone service features. In an AIN type system, local and/or toll offices of the public telephone network detect one of a number of call processing events identified as AIN xe2x80x9ctriggersxe2x80x9d. For ordinary telephone service calls, there would be no event to trigger AIN processing; and the local and toll office switches would function normally and process such calls without referring to the central database for instructions. An office which detects a trigger will suspend call processing, compile a call data message and forward that message via a common channel signaling (CCS) link to a database system, such as an Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP) which includes a Multi-Services Application Platform (MSAP) database. If needed, the ISCP can instruct the central office to obtain and forward additional information. Once sufficient information about the call has reached the ISCP, the ISCP accesses its stored data tables in the MSAP database to translate the received message data into a call control message and returns the call control message to the office of the network via CCS link. The network offices then use the call control message to complete the particular call. An AIN type network for providing an Area Wide Centrex service, for example, was disclosed and described in detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,571 to Kay et al., the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference.
The AIN can play an instrumental role in supporting Internet telephony services. The AIN possesses many capabilities and mechanisms that may be readily adapted to complement or support voice calls over the Internet. For example, the digit collection and messaging capabilities of the AIN may be utilized to initiate Internet calls. The AIN allows various network elements (e.g., intelligent peripherals), other than the switch, to perform digit collection, thereby improving the performance of the network through distributed processing. In this manner, the network has the capability to allow the user to supply subscriber information via their DTMF phone while the switch handles the multiplicity of call sessions. Also, the AIN provides enhanced reliability of call sessions by employing signaling schemes like the SS7. The Message Transfer Part (MTP) of the SS7 architecture maintains the transfer of information even if elements in the network fail. In addition, advanced services, such as mobile services, xe2x80x9ccalling cardxe2x80x9d services, 800 services, operations and maintenance services, are supported by the AIN. Because the Internet enables lower cost long distance telephony service, there is a need to adapt the current PSTN to take advantage of this capability.
Modern telephone users have become accustomed to the many features (e.g., call-waiting, call-forwarding, conferencing, etc.) of the PSTN that are made possible by the deployment of the AIN. With the 800 service, the commercial industry has been able to attract and retain customers by offering information and support of its products and/or services to a geographically dispersed audience. The 800 service has gained tremendous popularity among commercial consumers. This service is now viewed as a necessary business function and is viable because the calls are free to the calling party. Consequently, there is a need to realize the same benefits of this AIN service over the Internet, which is made possible in part because of the ability to charge the called partyxe2x80x94i.e., reverse bill.
With reverse billing, the called party is billed for all received calls; the calling party, thus, need not be burdened with long distance costs. This is analogous to the traditional collect call. The ability to provide reverse billing is desirable because it allows the user that subscribes to communicate with callers who are normally deterred by cost. In a business setting, this is especially important.
Reverse billing of calls over the Internet have been attempted by a few vendors and service providers. These efforts, however, have been on a small scale without much integration with the features and services of the PSTN. For example, because of the lack of integration, customers may receive separate bills for their IP voice calls and their POTS calls. Therefore, a method for reverse billing that seamlessly ties the PSTN and the Internet is needed. In addition, a need exists for integration of the AIN with the Internet to process voice calls over the PSTN and the packet switched infrastructure of the Internet. Specifically, a need exists to integrate the call processing capabilities of the AIN for Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
The present invention addresses the above stated needs by providing a capability to perform reverse billing of Internet telephone calls over a PSTN.
The present invention relates to providing an arrangement that enables reverse billing for Internet telephony calls. The arrangement will authenticate subscriber information, control routing of telephone calls over a public packet data network, and track billing information associated with the telephone calls. The billing information is stored and processed so that the called party can be accurately billed for all telephone calls initiated by other callers.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a telecommunication system for supporting billing of a called subscriber unit for telephone calls through a system of interlinked computer networks. A plurality of separately located central office switching systems interconnected via trunk circuits selectively establishes telephone call connections. A computer terminal is coupled to one of the computer networks for receiving and initiating telephone calls. A voice station is coupled to one of the central office switching systems for receiving and initiating telephone calls. A control server is coupled to the system of interlinked computer networks for providing authentication services, controlling routing of telephone calls through the system of interlinked computer networks, and processing billing and usage information related to the called subscriber unit, in which the computer terminal, the voice station, or both can be designated as the called subscriber unit. The control server manages the telephone calls over the system of interlinked computer networks and tracks the billing and usage information of the called subscriber unit. One or more gateways is selectable by the control server for interfacing the system of interlinked computer networks to the plurality of separately located central office switching systems. This arrangement advantageously supports Internet telephony services over a PSTN; notably, the capability to reverse bill is realized.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunication system for providing reverse billing capability, comprising a system of interlinked computer networks. A plurality of separately located central office switching systems interconnected via trunk circuits selectively establishes telephone call connections. A plurality of voice stations is coupled to one of the central office switching systems for receiving and initiating telephone calls. A control server is coupled to the system of interlinked computer networks for providing authentication services, controlling routing of telephone calls through the system of interlinked computer networks, and providing billing and usage information related to a called subscriber unit, wherein the called subscriber unit is at least one of the plurality of voice stations. The control server manages the telephone calls over the system of interlinked computer networks and tracks the billing and usage information of the called subscriber unit. An originating gateway is coupled to the control server for interfacing the system of interlinked computer networks to the plurality of separately located central office switching system. A terminating gateway is coupled to the control server for interfacing the system of interlinked computer networks to the plurality of separately located central office switching systems. The described network arrangement provides the capability to reverse bill Internet telephone calls.
The present invention relates to a telecommunication system for providing reverse billing capability, comprising a plurality of computer networks communicating via a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). A computer terminal is coupled to one of the computer networks. A web server communicates with the computer terminal configured for establishing a telephone call. A public switched telephone network (PSTN) provides Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). A voice station receives POTS service and has a directory number. A called subscriber unit comprises the computer terminal or the voice station. A gateway interfaces the plurality of computer networks with the public switched telephone network. A control server is coupled to one of the plurality of computer networks comprising: a routing table used for routing the telephone call; a billing and usage database comprising records related to the called subscriber unit; and an authentication database comprising records associated with the called subscriber computer terminal and a predesignated profile of calling party stations. The control server manages the telephone calls over the plurality of computer networks and tracks the billing and usage information of the called subscriber unit. The called subscriber unit is registered with the control server. The above arrangement advantageously supports reverse billing of Internet telephone calls over the PSTN.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a telecommunication system for providing reverse billing capability comprising a plurality of computer networks communicating via a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). A public switched telephone network (PSTN) provides Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) to at least two voice stations. Each of the voice stations has a directory number in which at least one of the voice stations is a called subscriber unit. A gateway interfaces the plurality of computer networks with the public switched telephone network. A control server is coupled to one of the plurality of computer networks comprising: a routing table used for routing the telephone call; a billing and usage database comprising records related to the called subscriber unit; and an authentication database comprising records associated with the called subscriber computer terminal and a predesignated profile of calling party stations. The control server manages the telephone calls between the two voice stations over the plurality of computer networks and tracks the billing and usage information of the called subscriber unit. The above method advantageously supports reverse billing of Internet telephone calls over the PSTN.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method for providing reverse billing capability. The method comprises supplying a called subscriber information for establishing a telephone call communication between a computer terminal and a voice station to a web server; determining whether the called subscriber information is valid; providing routing information in response to the determining step. The routing information comprises an identification of a particular gateway among a plurality of gateways on the data network. The method further comprises initiating a communication session with the particular gateway; authenticating the communication session with the particular gateway; terminating the communication session based upon the authenticating step; and establishing the telephone call between the computer terminal and the voice station if the communication session with the particular gateway has not been terminated. Further, tracking billing and usage information associated with the telephone call is performed by a control server. The control server processes the billing and usage information to charge a called party for the telephone call. The above method advantageously supports reverse billing of Internet telephone calls.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method for providing reverse billing capability to charge a called party account. The method comprises supplying called subscriber information to an originating gateway on a data network for a telephone call between a first voice station and a second voice station in which the called subscriber information is associated with the called party account and the first voice station or the second voice station. The method also comprises determining whether the called subscriber information is valid and, in response, providing routing information. The routing information comprises identification of a terminating gateway on the data network. The method further comprises establishing a communication session between the originating gateway and the terminating gateway; authenticating the communication session via a control server. The control server signals the terminating gateway to confirm authentication. In addition, the method comprises establishing the telephone call between the computer terminal and the voice station via the originating and terminating gateways; tracking billing and usage information associated with the established telephone call; and charging the called party account for the telephone call based upon the billing and usage information. The above method permits a called user to be billed for Internet telephone calls.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.